A pipe manifold of the general type described above is already known from the German Patent No. 2,116,982. In this known type manifold, the headers or pipe attachments are led out of the housing at one wall which is normal with respect to the transverse divider wall and the headers alternately attach directly to the outer wall of the housing and penetrate that wall, traverse the adjacent chamber and enter the opposite chamber after penetrating the transverse dividing wall. These latter headers which pass through one of the interior chambers of the housing cause a considerable degree of manufacturing difficulty and also constitute a hindrance to the flow of water in one of the interior chambers of the housing, resulting for example in a relatively high noise level.